Pasión en la cascada
by Yasna tsukino de shields
Summary: Oscar va de paseo a una cascada de infancia, pero no pensó que esta visita, le formara su nuevo futuro. ONE-SHOT [LEMON]


**Pasión en la cascada.**

No iré sola André prefiero esperar a que te recuperes – dijo enojada Oscar, Luego de capturar al caballero negro, ya habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente del ojo de André, Hacía ya un buen tiempo, que planificaron ir de paseo a la cascada que visitaban de niños, esa donde ninguno de los dos tenia pudor y se mostraban tal como eran el uno del otro, sin ropa de por medio.

Ese lugar donde ellos dos experimentaron por vez primera lo que era un beso, ninguno tenía pudor el uno del otro y si uno quería un beso, el otro se lo daba, pero ante los ojos del mundo, ellos eran solo amigos, pero ellos sabían bien lo que eran.

André era el único ser que la conocía sin ese pedazo de tela que apretaba sus senos, para verse lo más plana posible, él la conocía como la palma de su mano.

Vamos Oscar, necesitas ir, tienes que tener un momento de relajo – todos los habían dejado solos, André estaba obstinado que Oscar valla, a pesar de amarla, y conocerla en cada sentido, ella solo pensaba que lo que hacían era para satisfacerse y no por amor, él la amaba pero ella no a él, En el corazón de Oscar estaba tatuado el nombre de Fersen, y nadie lo quitaría de ese lugar.

No, André ese es nuestro lugar, no iré sin ti – Espeto Oscar sentándose a su lado quedando muy cerca de él.

Sé que es nuestro lugar – André levanto su mano y acaricio el rostro de Oscar – solo ve, relájate, para otra vez iremos los dos, ¿te parece? – pregunto André mirándola tiernamente, Oscar cedió de inmediato ante la mirada de André.

Se acercó lentamente a la cara de André plantando un beso lento en su boca, mientras que André pasaba su mano por la nunca de Oscar atrayéndola y besándola más profundamente, solo se separaron hasta que sintieron ruido, Oscar le lanzó un beso mientras salía hasta su habitación para cambiarse.

Como te amo Oscar, pero mientras todo esto no cambie, yo seré feliz – dijo André sabiendo que nadie lo escuchaba.

Oscar por su parte entro a su habitación rápidamente, quitándose toda su ropa y el pedazo de tela que cubrían sus senos, se vistió con algo fácil de colocar y sacar.

Salió rápidamente avisando a nana, ella simplemente sonrió, porque su nieto logro su misión de convencerla, le dio una sesta con comida, para que pasara la tarde y una muda de ropa.

Gracias nana, no sé qué sería de mi sin ti – dijo Oscar besando su mejilla y saliendo rápidamente montándose en su querido cesar, su fiel caballo y salir a galope hasta la cascada de su infancia.

.

.

.

La cascada no estaba a más de una hora de la mansión Jarjayes, pero solo ella y André la conocían, después de todo era su lugar.

Dejo la sesta en el suelo sentándose mirando como el agua caía hasta el pequeño lago que se formaba, respiro hondo repasando todo lo que sentía, por André, y luego vino Fersen a su mente, su sonrisa sincera, sus risas gentiles, sus abrazos cariñosos.

Movió su cabeza en forma negativa riendo levemente – En que tonterías piensas Oscar – se reprendió a si misma – no es hora de pensar en eso, mejor me meto al agua.

Muy tranquilamente se quitó su ropa primero su camisa, luego votas, calzas y bragas, estando completamente libre, respiro hondo y sonrió, era el único lugar donde se sentía ella.

Se metió lentamente en el agua, sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo se mojaba, se tiro de zambullida mientras comenzaba a nadar hasta la cascada y quedar debajo de ella, estuvo en ella parada buen rato pensando.

Pero en otro lado, un hombre paseaba en su caballo, pensando en los últimos sucesos, Fersen, que estaba en su caballo, escucho el ruido de la cascada, dirigiéndose para ver, al llegar no vio a Oscar, y comenzó a pensar, el porqué, de que él, Fersen, dejara a su querida reina, bueno era simple, tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia Oscar.

Siguió pensando con tranquilidad hasta que sintió el sonido del agua como si alguien se sambulleciera, miro al agua y la vio, completamente desnuda, a la vista de cualquiera, con sus hermosos y redondos senos al aire, la miro y saboreo por completo, Oscar que no tenía idea de la presencia de Fersen, siguió en el agua muy tranquila, mientras que Fersen sentía como su corazón de desbocaba en su pecho, con frenético palpitar.

Se levantó con lentitud mientras quitaba sus botas y se adentraba al agua sin importarle que se le mojara la ropa, miro a Oscar de espalda y le abrazo, mientras sentía como a Oscar se le escapaba un pequeño grito.

¿Q-Quien es? – pregunto con voz temblorosa Oscar, mientras que Fersen la giraba, y la miraba con los ojos oscurecidos.

Fersen…-musito Oscar sonrojada, cuando intento cubrirse, pero enseguida fue detenida por Fersen, Oscar se colocó más roja de lo que ya estaba – s-suéltame.

Fersen hizo caso omiso a esta pequeña advertencia, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, besándola apasionadamente, Oscar sorprendida no supo que hacer, pero rápidamente cedió y correspondió el intenso beso de Fersen, mientras el apegaba a su cuerpo ella simplemente pasaba sus dedos por su cabello.

Siempre soñó con ser besada por Fersen, pero no pensó que fuera ta bueno, pasó su mano por sus sedosos cabellos mientras que Fersen acariciaba su espalda, tenía una necesidad muy grande de poseerla de amarla.

Fersen pasó su mano por la perfecta espalda de Oscar, besándola más apasionadamente, mientras que Oscar comenzaba a quitar su camisa, Fersen comenzaba a repartir besos por su cuello, Oscar solo dejaba escapar gemidos.

Paso su mano por el cabello de Oscar tomándolo y bajando su cabeza besando cada uno de sus senos, lamiendo y saboreando su sabor, Oscar gimió y gruño sintiendo las caricias de Fersen, Su desenfrenado corazón le daba la razón a Fersen, ella también lo amaba.

Fersen se alejó levemente de Oscar mirándola, ella miro su cuerpo, su perfecto pecho, su rostro levemente desmarcado, Fersen miro el rostro de Oscar, totalmente sonrojado, su cabello artísticamente desordenado, su respiración acelerada, y sus senos hinchados, su mirada oscurecida, reflejando la suya.

Oscar…- musito, mientras se quitaba el resto de ropa.

Fersen…-dijo en forma de respuesta afirmativa Oscar, mirándolo atentamente.

Fersen se acercó besándola, lentamente mientras ella respondía, sus manos bajaron hasta sus piernas, levantándola, provocando que le rodeara con sus piernas, su miembro erecto roso con el sexo de Oscar mientras soltaba un jadeo.

Fersen la penetro lentamente provocando que Oscar escondiera su rostro en el cuello de Fersen, con envestidas lentas fue provocando los gemidos de Oscar, no dejaban de verse a la cara sin apartar sus vistas.

El ritmo de las envestidas era cada vez más fuerte, provocando que los dos gimieran y gruñeran, Siguieron hasta que el placer no pudo con ellos y se dejaron ir en el mar de placer que sentían, Fersen se separó lentamente de ella, dejándola en el agua pero aun apegada en su cuerpo.

¿Por qué? – pregunto de la nada Oscar con el rostro escondido en su pecho - ¿Por qué si tu amas a maría Antonieta dímelo Fersen, Porque? – En la voz de Oscar se notaba la desesperación.

Porque te amo Oscar, por eso, Hace más de un mes deje a la reina, porque tú me causaste confusión en mi corazón Oscar, Porque me di cuenta que si estaba con Antonieta era porque tu era inacabable, porque te amo más que nadie – dijo Fersen delicadamente mientras veía como Oscar levantaba el rostro con lágrimas – no llores por favor, nunca quise hacerle daño a Antonieta…

Lo sé – dijo en un sollozo Oscar – es solo…que yo igual te amo – añadió Oscar mirando la alegría en los ojos de Fersen.

Quiero que te cases conmigo Oscar – dijo Fersen Mirando a Oscar tiernamente mientras la sacaba del agua y sacaba la ropa del agua.

Ya soy tuya Fersen – dijo sonriente Oscar cubriéndose con su camisa, mientras sacaba una manzana.

A propósito... ¿quién te hizo el amor por primera vez? – Oscar se colocó de un rojo escarlata, cosa que hiso que Fersen riera con ganas

Fue…André – dijo Oscar.

Hmm no me lo esperaba – dijo Fersen con un toque de celos – mañana iré a verte para pedir tu mano – dijo como si nada.

Oscar casi atragantada - ¿Tendré que dejar la guardia? – una aturdida Oscar vio como Fersen asentía vigorosamente – NO QUIERO! – chillo Oscar mientras que Fersen reía alegremente dejándola contra el pasto sonriendo.

¿Ni por mí? – pregunto en tono infantil.

Por ti…cualquier cosa – dijo Oscar mientras en ese mismo momento volvían a hacer el amor.

Al terminar de secar sus ropas, Fersen se fue hasta su mansión y Oscar a la mansión Jarjayes, con una sonrisa estúpida en la boca, Cosa que le extraño a André pero decidió no preguntar.

.

.

.

**Al día siguiente.**

En Versalles ya todos comentaban el rodeo que Fersen le daba a Oscar desde el balcón donde estaba su despacho, los constantes besos que le mandaban, los sonrojos de ella y sin ningún tipo de protesta.

La reina maría Antonieta Mas que celosa, pero feliz por su amiga, mantenía un perfil muy bajo, sus últimas decisiones fueron tan sabias que el reino se estaba calmando.

Oscar! – dijo alegre Fersen, viendo como todos los subordinados de Oscar le miraban sorprendido cuando tomaba la cintura de Oscar y plantaba un apasionado beso en la boca siendo correspondido, todos los de la corte comenzaron a hablar sin siquiera esperar que se separaran – vamos rápido a la mansión Jarjayes, Ya quiero pedir tu mano.

Cállate – ladro Oscar todos la miraron sorprendida hasta que se dieron cuenta que Girodell les estaba haciendo burla, todos comenzaron a reír – vamos ya, hasta mañana dijo mientras que se subía al mismo caballo que Fersen.

Todos miraban boquiabiertos los comportamientos cariñosos de Oscar y Fersen.

Al llegar a la mansión jarjayes, a André se le cayó un pedazo de pastel, y Rosalie que estaba con él se le abrieron los ojos de par en par, mientras los dos aludidos saludaban sonrientes y entraban prácticamente corriendo.

Al entrar Oscar le dijo que respirara hondo mientras comenzaban a tocar, La voz fuerte del General jarjayes sobresalto a Fersen pero no a Oscar.

Soy yo Padre – dijo con voz firme y retadora, Fersen la miro con sorpresa.

Pasa, y sé que estas con ese putón sueco! – grito, Fersen formo una perfecta ve con sus cejas mientras Oscar se partía a carcajadas entrando.

Bien, sueco, ¿qué quiere? – dijo directamente al grano el General Jarjayes, igual de directo que Oscar.

La mano de su hija – dijo firmemente Fersen.

¿Qué? ¿Está seguro del riesgo que está tomando? ¿Sabe con quién intenta casarse? – Dijo Sorprendido el general.

Gracias por eso padre – Gruño Oscar.

Solo digo la verdad Oscar – dijo el general.

Si estoy consciente, y la amo – dijo Fersen mirando con adoración a Oscar, provocando que Se sonrojara furiosamente.

Y tu Oscar? – pregunto enternecido su padre.

Lo amo, padre – dijo sonrojándose, su padre nunca la había visto de esa forma tan tierna.

Pues no me queda nada más que aceptar – dijo mientras veía como Oscar comenzaba a sonreír de felicidad

Gracias – dijo mientras salía con Fersen.

**Meses después.**

Los preparativos de boda la tenía agobiada, María Antonieta era nuevamente amada por el pueblo, y estaba provocando que Oscar fuera la futura esposa más bonita de todo Versalles y los detalles de Fersen, estaba segura que su cara tomo un color rojo parmente.

En cada fiesta estaba rondándola y estuviera o no vestida como mujer la sacaba a bailar, por otro lado cuando André se enteró de su matrimonio se sintió dolido, pero feliz por ella, seguían como los mejores amigos del mundo y él se conformaba con seguir a su lado.

Todo era perfecto, su nuevo guarda ropa, aunque siempre estaba con ropa de hombre, nana la estaba empezando a ombligar a que use ropa de mujer, y ya se estaba acostumbrando, su matrimonio seria fuera del palacio de Versalles y la fiesta igual.

Tenía todo preparado y después el vestido, y su peinado, con esa muy larga cabellera rubia, se le aria cualquier peinado, pero André le decía que se casara con el uniforme de la guardia, para que sea una boda única y del recuerdo.

Oscar siempre terminaba golpeándolo, mientras que Rosalie, estaba feliz, y emocionada.

El hijo mayor de la reina, que se había recuperado de su enfermedad, no muy feliz, y siempre que podía le decía algo como "No te cases con Fersen, cásate conmigo, para que seas mi reina de Francia" cosa que Oscar solo le daba un beso en la frente y se iba con Fersen.

Fersen y Oscar decidieron que se irían a Suecia con André y Rosalie, Quienes eran los más emocionados con la boda, André acompañaba a Fersen a todo lugar, para buscar un buen traje, y Rosalie con María Antonieta con Oscar viendo cual vestido era el más grande y extravagante de todos los vestidos del universo.

Según Oscar.

Pero con cada día que pasaba quedaba más cerca el momento donde Serian para siempre uno.

Oscar, se miraba al espejo fascinada, con pequeños arreglos en su cabello, tomado artísticamente, su cuello con una gargantilla de diamantes y su hermoso vestido blanco, María Antonieta y Rosalie de un color crema a su lado, ese día, por fin seria de Fersen.

Por otro lado, Fersen, estaba de blanco, su cabello recogido como siempre, con su uniforme de la guardia sueca y una estrella francesa, se veía muy guapo, pero André no se quedaba atrás, Vestido de blanco con una cola parecida a la de Fersen.

.

.

.

.

Todo dispuesto, los invitados esperaban, mientras que Fersen y André hablaban en el altar, pronto comenzaron a sonar las campanas, Fersen fijo su mirada en la de Oscar que venía de lo más sonrojada, con su cabello rubio tomado en un gran tomate con diferentes mechones caídos a los lados.

María Antonieta y Rosalie tenían tomado dos ramos mientras seguían a Oscar, se acercaron todas rápidamente, mientras que Fersen abrazaba levemente a Oscar y susurraba en su oído.

Y pensar, que todo esto, empezó por una pación en la cascada – Oscar sonrió mientras se besaban y comenzaban la ceremonia.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espero les guste este One-shot, me encanta esta pareja espero les guste tanto como a mi.**

**Espero comentarios.**


End file.
